Harry Potter and Melody Black Year 1
by TheGirlWhoLived08
Summary: Melody Black is in for the shock of her life. After living at Hogwarts for the majority of that life, apparently there are still some secrets to be discovered. After teaming up with Harry, Hermione, and Ron, can they save the philosophers stone? Can she keep half of her life a secret from the school?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please tell me what I can do to make it better.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

One day, in the village of Godric's Hollow, four figures were on the front of a lawn wearing black capes with hoods and silver skull masks. In that house, three-year-old Melody Cassiopeia Black was looking out the window.

"Mummy, who are those people out front?" she asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice. Her mother goes to the window and looks out of it and her face paled.

"Douglas!" she yelled as the figures started to walk to the house. Melody's father ran down the stairs and saw the people.

"Sara, take Melody to Albus, she'll be safe there."

"But what about you?"

"I have to buy you time." Sara picked up little Melody as the door burst open and ran to the fireplace. She threw in a handful of floo powder and yelled, "Hogwarts Headmaster Office!" There was a flash of green flames and they were in Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Albus! Albus!" Sara yelled.

"What is it Sara," an old man, who must be Dumbledore, said.

"Here is Melody, a potion she mustn't drink till she's thirteen, a letter, my locket, and my diary. Take them and keep them safe. Four Death Eaters have found us. I must go and help Douglas!" She yelled at him as she flooed back to her home.

When she was back home, all she saw was destruction. Sara pulled her wand out and walked carefully into the living room. Douglas was on the floor, dead. She ran, forgetting all caution, to her deceased husband and started to weep on the floor in front of his body. She was so engrossed in her grief that she didn't hear the four sets of footsteps coming from behind her. She heard a small giggle from behind and jumped up, wand at the ready. She saw behind her Bartemius Crouch Jr. and Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange. She looked at them, nodded, and closed her eyes.

"Tut-tut," Bellatrix said. She raised her wand and said, " _Avada Kedavra!"_ and Sara Monroe dropped dead onto the floor. No more than five seconds later, the house was swarming with Aurors who arrested the four murderers.

While this happened, Melody Cassiopeia Black was asleep in Hogwarts and it was to be this black haired, sapphire eyed girl's home.

 **What did you think? Please review and tell me tricks on how to make this look better.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, how is it so far? I hope you like this chapter. Please review and give me tips. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, well, I wouldn't be here now would I.**

It's been seven years and I'm ten now. I remember that night perfectly, well, along with everything else. I have made some great friends. The ghosts are amazing and the teachers are awesome. They have taught me a little bit of each of their subjects. For Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA, a different teacher has been here every year. Some say the job is jinxed.

The ghosts can be nice friends if you get on their good side. My favorite is Peeves. He's hilarious. I know he's a trickster and makes a lot of students late, but how he does it is funny. Sir Nickolas is helpful when you lose your way, while Peeves or some of the others try to trick you or float away. I think Myrtle and I are friends, but it is hard to tell.

The students are coming back tomorrow and there will be new first years. I get to be sorted this year too. Finally! This is going to be so exciting. I have always wondered what house I will be in. They all seem great. I understand why too. You are sorted not only by your personality but by your talents, then you _have_ to fit in one house.

By the way, I'm in Helena Ravenclaws old room. She has lovely things. Helena is a great person, well ghost, to talk to when you need to get something off of your chest cause she won't tell anyone or thing. From the tower's bedroom window, you can see if the carriages are coming with the students. I have to eat to live though, so I decided to make the small trek to the kitchens. It's hidden behind a bowl of fruit and you have to tickle the pear to get access.

"Morning Miss Melody, what would you like?" a house elf named Twinkle asked.

"Well Twinkle, I would like three pancakes, two scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon, a small bowl of fruit, and a glass of orange juice please." Before I finished my order, other house elves were making things I already said I wanted. Soon my breakfast was ready and it was delicious.

"Thank you everyone, that was amazing," I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Oh, and Twinkle, can you make a picnic basket for lunch at around noon? Thanks," I said when she nodded and left the kitchen.

What should I do now? I guess I'll read my textbooks, make them in my head using my photographic memory, and revise the potions text book to make it correct before I take a 'picture' of it. Then I can return the books to a second hand bookstore. First, however, I need to get my things so I run to Uncle's office.

"Liquorish Snap," I say. The gargoyle jumps to the side and I walk to the door. I always knock just in case he's in a meeting. When I heard him say "Come in," I threw the door open and rushed to his desk.

"Uncle, I need to get my things from Diagon Alley now. Can I have the first year shopping list, please?" I gushed out at him.

"Of course you can," he said as he handed the list to me. The list was written as follows in emerald green ink:

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform

First – year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trinble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl **OR** a cat **OR** a toad

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"Thanks!" I yelled as I dashed to the fireplace with a pinch of Floo Powder and thew it in. I stepped in and said in a loud, clear voice, "Diagon Alley!" and was whisked away.

 **Thank you for reading. Please review or PM me and give me tips. Here are some cookies for your cooperation. (::) (::) (::)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the followers. I would like more, but you can't always get what you want.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry and Ginny would not be together.**

Soon enough, I was in Diagon Alley and was shopping for school supplies. I got the books, telescope, scales, cauldron, crystal instead of glass phials, and my uniform. All I needed was a wand and pet. I decided to get my wand first because it would take longer.

I walked into Olivander's. It had dust all over the place, wand boxes piled everywhere, and Mr. Olivander was nowhere in sight. All of a sudden, he appeared from behind a tall shelf.

"It's nice to finally meet you Miss Black," he said as he walked toward me. "Seemed only yesterday your father was in here buying his wand. Your father had his wand after three tries. Cypress, dragon heartstring, 10 ½ inches, pliable, amazing for charms. And, well, I suspect you know what your mother was, so no wonder she didn't have a wand. I wonder what you will be like." He pulled out some boxes as he was speaking.

I'm not going to go into too much detail, but I tried almost every wand in the shop before I got my wand. There were three wands left and I chose the one in the center.

"I'm not so sure," Olivander said before I opened the box. "It was a test wand and it hasn't claimed any one in five hundred years." I ignored his warning and picked it up. It felt perfect unlike the other ones. I gave a wave and fireworks shot out of the tip.

"Curious, very curious," Olivander said. He just kept murmuring that over and over.

"What was so interesting about that?" I questioned.

"Well Miss Black, as I said before, this was a test wand. It is 14 ½ inches, spruce, with a siren hair core. No wand has ever had siren hair because they are, allegedly, extinct," at this he looked at me with a knowing glance. "But some people, like myself, still believe these creatures live among us. You must let no one know what your lineage is or you may be in serious trouble."

"Yes sir Mr. Olivander."

"Good, now, you best be on your way."

After I left the store, I decided to go get an owl. People say that your owl is your best friend. Mine was black with gold specks on her wings and when he hooted, it sounded like a song, so I called her Serena. I finished getting my supplies and flooed back to Uncle Albus and put my things away, ecstatic for tomorrow, because it was truly my first day to be at Hogwarts.

 **Thank you for reading. Please review and PM me with tips and follow. Hope you like the small twist if you caught it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. Only my character Melody Black and so on. If I did, well, I wouldn't go to school.**

The next morning, I woke up an hour before the train was scheduled to leave. I got dressed in a light blue tank top, dark blue jeans, my signature jean jacket, and white converse. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and grabbed my uniform and wand and put them in a duffle bag. Then, I dashed to my Uncle's office…. again.

After I heard him say, "Come in," I went in.

"Uncle, can I ride the train?" I ask.

"Of course. It will be your first time, will it not?"

"Yes, Uncle, it will be." I waved my hand and flooed to the nearest fire place. When I walked out, I was a few streets away from the train station. I walked to the station and looked at the time. I had ten minutes, well, I knew where I was going.

"— packed with Muggles, of course —" I heard a lady say. When I looked over, I saw a family that had bright red hair. I got a devious smile on my face.

"Now, what's the platform number?" the lady, who must be their mother asked. I snuck up on the twins and said just loud enough for the family to hear me, "Nine and three – quarters!" The twins jumped and started to scream before they saw it was me.

"Melody!" both twins and the oldest boy there yelled. I opened my arms expecting what was to come and one twin picked me up, spun me in a hug than passed me to the other who did the same, as did the oldest. The lady who was there and the two youngest looked confused.

"Percy, you can let go now," the twins, Fred and George said in unison.

"Well Melody," George started.

"Why are you here?" Fred finished.

"I'll tell you on the train. We really need to go, there isn't much time," I said pointing to the clock. We now had seven minutes until the train departed.

"I expect you boys to tell me who this girl is and why you haven't said anything about her until now after we get to the station. All right, Percy, you go first," Mrs. Weasley said.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned around. There, looking intently at Percy, was a boy about my age with broken glasses, black hair, jade green eyes, and clothes that seemed to be too big for him. He had a trolley that had a trunk and an owl. _He must be a muggle born,_ I thought.

I walked over to him as I heard Fred try to trick their mother and saw that he was analyzing how to get on to the platform.

"First time to Hogwarts?" I asked. He seemed surprised that I talked to him.

"Yes. Well, I don't know how to – how to–" he tried to say as George went onto the platform.

"How to get on the platform?" I said, which the boy nodded. "It's actually quite simple. You just walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. You can't stop or be scared to crash or you _will_ crash. You can run if your nervous."

"Er – okay," he said.

"How about we wait for the Weaslys to go, then you can go, and finally I can go? Does that sound good?"  
"Yeah," he said nervously.

"Melody!" I heard my name yelled. I turned around and saw Mrs. Weasly looking at me.

"Coming!" I yelled back. "Come with me. I can introduce you to my friends." He nodded and we walked over to Mrs. Weasly.

"You can go, Mrs. Weasly, we'll catch up," I said. And so the last of the Weaslys went through the barrier. I looked at the boy, _I really need to ask for his name_ , I thought, and saw the nervous expression on his face. "We can go together if you'd like?" I asked. He nodded his head vigorously.

I grabbed his cart and we started to walk towards the barrier. People jostled us, but we kept moving forward. I saw that he was getting nervous and having second thoughts, and I couldn't have that. So I asked, "What's your name?"

"What?" he said looking at me all thoughts of hitting a wall gone from his mind.

"Your name, what is it?"

"Oh, I'm Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Melody." _So this is Harry Potter,_ I thought. Then I looked in front of us. "Hey, you should look forward." When he looked, you could look up 'awed' in the dictionary and find an image of Harry's face. There was a scarlet steam engine waiting by the platform that was packed with people. The sign overhead said _Hogwarts' Express, eleven o' clock_.

"I'm going to find a spot to sit on the train. You should go get your trunk on the train. I'll most likely be in the last compartment. See you soon!" I said as I left.

There were so many people and pets. It was amazing! I heard a boy tell his grandmother that he lost his toad. The boy had a round-face and his name was Neville if what his grandmother said was right. Still on my way to the last compartment, there was a boy with dreadlocks surrounded by a crowd.

"Lee!" I yelled. He turned and saw me coming his way.

"Hey, Mel. What's up?" he asked. I noticed he was holding a box and people around us started to question what was in it.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on," a random boy shouted. Lee looked at me and gave me a grin. I smiled back and said, "I'll be in the last compartment if you want to catch up." He nodded and I walked away hearing people shriek and yell.

I finally got to the train and jumped on. I found the very last compartment and got in placing down my duffle bag, claiming it, waiting for Harry to show up. Not long after, Harry was by the train door, trying to heave his trunk onto the train. I was about to go help, when I saw George approach him. I wasn't about to interfere with him making friends.

When they got him on the train, the twins followed Harry looking for me. When they got to the last compartment and Harry saw me, I waved and he entered with Fred and George hauling the trunk above the seats.

"Thanks," Harry said, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you —?"

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" said Harry.

"Harry Potter." chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."

The two boys gawked at him, and Harry was turning red.

"Boy's, it's rude to stare," I said bringing their attention to me, noticing me for the first time.

"How long –" George started.

"Have you known?" Fred finished.

"When he said his name," Then, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum."

With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.

He sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying.

"You don't have to watch them, you know," I said. "I can introduce you to them sometime."

"Thanks, but I want to meet them for myself," he said which I smiled at. As we looked out the window, Mrs. Weasly pulled out a hankerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

" _Mom_ — geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said George.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now." The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter _P_ on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"

"Oh, are you a _prefect_ , Percy?" said Fred, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea." "Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said George.

"Once —"

"Or twice—"

"A minute—"

"All summer—"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said Fred. "Because he's a _prefect_ ," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. "Now, you two—this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've— you've blown up a toilet or —"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"That is a great idea," I thought out loud. Harry gave me the _are-you-serious_ look and I laughed.

"It's _not funny_. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking. I snorted at his antics. He looked at me like I was crazy, then smiled. We continued to listen.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

" _Harry Potter_!" I heard the little girl's voice. "Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please…"

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning. And Mel knew just from hearing his name at the train station. I can't believe she met him first and didn't tell us! Jerk." I smirked again and whispered to Harry, "I have more secrets up my sleeves than that."

"Poor _dear_ — no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Their mother suddenly became very stern. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school." "All right, keep your hair on."

A whistle sounded. "Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat."

" _George!_ "

"Only joking, Mom." The train began to move. We saw the Mrs. Weasly waving and Ginny, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

Soon, the platform disappeared and houses flashed past the window. I looked at Harry and he had a flash of excitement and relief in his eyes. Then, the door of the compartment slid open and the youngest Weasly boy, Ron, came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing to the seat next to me. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head, then the boy looked at me.

"Not at all," I said. Ron sat down and glanced at Harry and then looked out the window quickly, pretending he hadn't looked. There was still a smudge on his nose.

"Hey, Ron. Hey, Mel." My head whipped to the sound of Fred's voice.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I asked.

"We're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron the exact same time I said, "Cool."

"Harry," George said, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother and Melody, our honorary sister and best, best, _best_ friend."

"Mel do you want –" Fred started.

"No, I want to stay here, board, listening to these two trying to find a conversation topic and it being extremely awkward. Of course I want to see a tarantula!" then, when I got close to them, I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Maybe we could get it loose. Imagine Lee's face!" I saw Ron shudder out of the corner of my eye, the twins get a devious smile, and Harry looking confused.

"Let's, go! See you later, then," the twins chorused.

"See you two," I said giving a wave.

"Bye," said Harry and Ron. We slipped out of the compartment and George slid the door shut. We looked at each other, then dashed down the train. Before we got to Lee's compartment, we passed the dimpled woman pushing the candy cart. I got some Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, Cauldron Cakes, Drooble's, and, of course, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

When we got to the compartment, I had already opened up and eaten the Licorice Wands and Cauldron Cakes. The Bertie Bott's were next on the list. There was a knock at the compartment door and the boy, Neville, opened the door.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" he asked.

"No, sorry," everyone replied.

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find him," I said.

"Yes. Well, if you see him…" Neville said miserably and left.

A few moments later, my head was splitting with pain. I squeaked out loud ad put my head up against the window and tried to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I was no longer in the compartment where I was now, I was back in the apartment with Harry and Ron. There was a girl with bushy brown hair, large front teeth, and a bossy voice. She introduced herself as Hermione Granger. _They will all be good friends,_ I thought. Time sped up and Hermione left and Ron talked about Quidditch. Time slowed down and then, the devil's son walked into the compartment.

I was pulled away from the vision when I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw that I fell on the ground and Fred was on top of me, shaking me.

"She's alive! She's alive!" he shouted making everyone laugh.

"What did you see this time, Mel?" Lee asked.

"Can't quite tell you, but a certain red head boy was in it with a black haired boy. They end up meeting the devil's son. I got to go before this happens otherwise, who knows what will happen." I grabbed my sweets and shut the door. Then, I took off at a sprint down the hallway. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into the Hermione girl.

"Watch it!" she hissed.

"I'm sorry. Kinda in a rush." I try to say quickly and turned to go.

"Wait!" I heard her yell, but I kept going, knowing she would follow me.

I got to the compartment when Ron was talking about which broomstick he would get if he had the money. They didn't notice me and I got a small smirk on my face.

I quietly opened the door, then yelled, "Tarantula!" Ron jumped and started to scream. I laughed so hard I fell over onto the seat. Ron glared at me and muttered, "It's not funny."

"Au Contraire Mon Frère," I said, "it was hilarious." Then I started laughing again. Harry smiled at me. When I finally stopped, I had to catch my breath, so I motioned for Ron to continue. He started to talk about the finer points of Quidditch when the compartment door opened again. I froze up as the devil's son, who was pale and had platinum blond hair, walked in with two of his 'friends'. He looked at Harry.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train the Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," Harry said looking at the two other boys. They were thickset and looked extremely mean.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," the son of the devil said, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which was hiding a snigger. I looked at him with worried eyes as Draco looked at him.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weaslys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry, still not noticing my presence. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He then held out his hand for Harry to shake, but he didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. Draco didn't go red, but he blushed slightly. I smiled at him and he looked at me and smiled back. That's when Draco noticed me.

"Ah, cousin. Where have you been these past nine years? I was hoping you could help me with Potter here," he tried to tell me in that slippery voice of his.

"I am not your cousin," I spat. "I may have the last name Black, but that doesn't mean that we are family." Ron looked at me and paled, but Harry just looked confused. Now, Draco's face had a nice red look to it.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. You too Black," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Harry, Ron and myself stood up. My wand was already out.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face red like his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco sneered.

"I already have training from Hogwarts," I said and everyone's eyes bugged out. "You should too given your circumstances."

"What?"

"Oh, didn't you know? Huh. Well, how can I say this delicately." I pretended to think. "There's no delicate way to put it. Oh well, might as well rip the bandage off. Your father was a death eater, that's why you should have some training already." Ron smirked and Draco paled. There was tension in the air.

"Going to fight us?" he asked again.

"Unless you get out now," Harry said.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron – I pointed my wand at him ready to say the Bat-Bogey Hex, but before I could, Goyle let out a terrible yell.

Scabbers was hanging off his finger with his little sharp teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle – Crabbe and Draco, no, Malfoy, backed away as Goyal swung Scabbers round and round, screaming. When Scabbers finally flew off of Goyle, he hit the window. The three boys disappeared immediately. I don't know why they left, but a few moments later, Hermione came in.

"What _has_ been going on?" she asked, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry and I. He then leaned in closer. "No – I don't believe it – he's gone back to sleep."

"So, you've met the devil's son in disguise before?" I asked. Harry nodded and explained how he met Malfoy in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side and what Melody here said proves his point." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?" then softer, "you too Melody."

"Whatever you say Ronniekins," I say. Ron's face turns red mumbling something about jinxing his older brothers when he learns how.

"All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corri –" she stopped and looked at me. "You!" she yelled. I flinched at how loud she said it. "You bumped into me. It's very rude to bump into people and it's dangerous to run on a moving train. Why did you need to get here so fast? I'm Hermione Granger by the way. What's your name?" she said in one breath. I looked at her, then at Ron and Harry, then back at Hermione.

"Melody," I say reaching out to shake her hand.

"Melody… what." She pries.

"Melody Cassiopeia," I say. Ron and Harry look at me strangely, but don't say anything.

"Nice to meet you Melody," she said in a kind voice. Then, in a sniffy voice to Ron, "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left. It was hard to suppress a smile, but I managed. I grabbed my duffle bag and went to the bathroom. After I changed, I decided to let my hair down. It went to my mid – back and was full of unruly curls. I looked in the mirror and nodded at how I looked. I grabbed my bag and went back to compartment.

When I got into the compartment, a voice echoed throughout the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and started to cram the last of their sweets into their pockets. I shook my head and followed them down the corridor.

The train slowed down then finally stopped. People were pushing and shoving trying to get the carriages first and the first years were getting pulled along for the ride. The platform was tiny and dark. The cold air felt wonderful compared to the stuffy air in the train. I saw that Harry and Ron were both shivering. Then, a lamp could be seen bobbing over the heads of the students. I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in a while.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" the voice said.

Hagrid's big hairy face shone bright over the sea of heads.

"What am I, dragon dung?" I yell to Hagrid.

"Merlin's beard, Melody what are yeh doin here? I though' yeh'd be up in the castle already?" he asked.

"Nope. Uncle let me ride the train. It was so much fun!" I said.

"Well, c'mon, follow me – anymore firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

We were slipping and stumbling as we followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path. It was so dark that it appeared to be thick trees on either side of the path. There wasn't much chatter and Neville sniffed a few times.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called out over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a collective "Ooooooh!" but I just sighed.

The path opened suddenly onto the edge of the Black Lake. The castle was on top of a high mountain on the other side of the lake. The windows were sparkling from the starry sky. You could see the many turrets and towers.

"No more'n five to a boat!" Hagrid called out as he pointed to a fleet of boats in the water by the shore. Harry, Ron and myself were followed by Neville and Hermione. I pulled my clothes tighter to not get wet.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had to have a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

The fleet of boats all moved at once, gliding smoothly across the lake like an ice skater. The people seeing Hogwarts for the first time were silent, staring in awe at the castle. I was happy to be back, but it didn't feel like I was gone that long. It towered over us as we sailed closer and closer to the cliff where it was.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the first row of boats reached the cliff. Everyone but Hagrid and myself bent their heads. I opened the curtain of ivy that obstructed the view of the opening in the cliff face. The boats continued down the dark and musky tunnel that appeared to go right under the castle. That was, until we reached the harbor. We clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" asked Hagrid, who, along with myself, was checking the boats as people climbed out.

"Trevor!" Neville cried blissfully holding out his hands. As we scampered up the passageway, I drifted away from Harry and Ron towards Hagrid. We finally came out onto the damp grass right in front of the castle. We walked up the stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, sill got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times.

 **AN: What do you think? Please like and review. Please tell me how it can be better. THANKS!**


End file.
